This invention relates, in general, to electric pushbutton switches and, in particular, to an interlock mechanism for a pair of pushbutton switches. The interlock mechanism prevents the depression of both pushbuttons simultaneously. That is, once one of the pushbuttons has been depressed, the other pushbutton is locked into its normal non-depressed position.
Numerous mechanisms for interlocking pushbuttons can be found in the prior art. The use of rocker arms is only one type of many different mechanical linkages which have been utilized. In comparison to the present invention, these prior art mechanical linkages are more complex in construction, and movement of the linkage occurs when either pushbutton switch is depressed.
This invention has general applicability but is most advantageously applied to a pair of electric pushbutton switches. The present invention has special applicability to the multiple position pushbutton switches disclosed in the referent co-pending application.